Gunnar's Grind
Gunnar the dwarf is on the search for a mysterious, extremely rare rock that contains a source of ancient ore. He enlists the help of a hero, which he will share his fortune. However, finding it will not be easy... This is considered to be the longest quest in Runescape. Quest Difficulty: Experienced Length: Very, Very Long (Longest Quest) Requirements: * 60 Mining * 64 Smithing * 64 Crafting * 50 Thieving * 55 Agility * 49 Runecrafting * 65 Ranged Quest Requirements: * Between a Rock * The Giant Dwarf * Fremennik Trials * Dwarf Cannon * The Digsite * Lost City * You must have rescued the Dwarf in the Recipe for Disaster subline quest Quest Start: Speak to Gunnar who can be found in the Mining Guild beneath Falador. Summary Gunnar, a dwarven explorer and master prospector is in search of a mystical ore. He asks for your help and sends you off on a quest. You can begin by asking fellow dwarves around Gielinor regarding the ore. They will agree to give you information if you can help them. Eventually, you will locate a sample from panning in the Digsite. You take this sample to Gunnar and he will ask if you could take it to Varrock Museum. After analysing the mineral and learning of the Valley of Gods, you will need to travel to Port Sarim and charter a ship to the Valley of Gods. They will agree to charter you there for six golden planks. You will need to go back to Gunnar and enquire about golden planks, which, after a very long treck around will take you to the sawmill. Now, you will smith and craft six golden planks using gold that is found between a rock. Now once you have the planks, you can take them back to the ship charterer. He will accept the planks and take you to the Valley of Gods. However, whilst travelling there, the ship gets stopped by a mysterious force, so you decide to sail back. You must head back to Gunnar. He will accompany you back to the ship but will tell you that you must be wearing holy gear to access the Valley. He will suggest you take a set of Monk robes to Entrana and get them blessed by the high priest. Take a set of monk robes to Entrana and offer them to the high priest. He will tell you that the Valley of Gods only allows the mightiest of people to enter. A bypass to this is to wear a blessed rune. To do this, you must take a pure essence to the Dramen tree with a nature talisman. use the talisman on the tree and you will get a blessed rune. Now, you must detach a holy symbol from it's bowstring and tie it around the blessed rune. The priest states that as long as one righteous heart is on the boat, the entire boat shall pass. Now return back to Port Sarim and set sail to the Valley of Gods. Gunnar will accompany you and eventually you will make it to the valley. He will guide you to a secret temple, in which he mines a hole through. Now, like underground pass, you must travel through a series of rooms and obstacles. This is perhaps the longest part of the quest, taking up approximately 35 steps. Now at the bottom of the temple, you will observe a series of mysterious rocks. A herald of Zaros will appear and congratulate you. Gunnar will then reward you. Reward * 6 Quest Points * Essence Amulet (Allows access to the Valley of Gods upon chartering a ship) * Ability to charter a ship to the Valley of Gods (15,000 coins required) and you may use the shortcut to the mining facility underneath (60 Agility required) * Ability to purchase Ancient equipment off of Gunnar in the mining facility under the Zaros Temple. * Ability to wield the Ancient pickaxe and to upgrade your prospector equipment. * Speaking to the Herald of Zaros after the quest will gain you an additional 15,000 Mining experience. This will be a quest requirement for the Master quest involving Gunnar and the Zaros Temple. In that quest, you will learn how to mine and smelt the ore. Upgraded Prospector Equipment If you take your prospector gear to Gunnar in the Zaros Temple, he will upgrade it for you - allowing you to receive 5% additional experience when mining (full set) instead of 2.5%. He will charge you 75,000gp for each piece. Ancient Pickaxe A powerful pickaxe which requires 85 Mining to use. The Ancient pickaxe gives a temporary, invisible skill boost of +5 when mining. This is permanent, as long as the pickaxe is wielded. The pickaxe also has a 15% chance of mining at a faster rate. It requires completion of the quest and 10,000,000 coins to purchase from Gunnar.